Injustice
by Tobi Tortue
Summary: Post Destiny. Athrun, Kira, Yzak, Shinn, Luna, Yzak, and Jasper OC work aboard the Eternal to keep the universe at peace. At the same time, they have to try to fit in personal loves, personal hates, and personal jealousies. Athrun POV. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

Injustice

Prologue

* * *

Athrun flipped the screen on the desk upright. The blue background and a dozen or so icons flickered on. He touched the one labeled "Communications" and then searched for the picture of Cagalli.

He glanced at the time displayed on the top right of the screen. It was 8:00, ORB time. Doubtless she'd be out at a dinner meeting, a late-session meeting, or a board meeting...

As she had been for the past week.

He wondered why he even bothered.

The truth was that he and Cagalli lived two separate lives. She had her duties and responsibilities as head of ORB, and he was a Gundam pilot for the Eternal Peace Security Administration.

His finger hovered over the picture of Cagalli's smiling face. She wore the blue, white, and gold of jacket of the Representative.

He closed the laptop. She probably didn't have time for him anyway.

* * *

"_Is this finally...Freedom?" Athrun asked himself. The katana hovered above his chest, silver and silent._

"_That won't help you," Kira told him softly. He gazed at Athrun from Lacus's side, the gaze that only Kira could give. "I'm sorry your choices led you here," Kira's eyes said._

"_See?!" Shinn yelled, half-obscured behind Lunamaria. "I'm not the only one!"_

_The sword plunged in, and as Athrun's hand slipped from the hilt, he realized one thing._

_Cagalli was at that meeting... he had forgotten to tell her..._


	2. Chapter 1

Injustice

Chapter 1

* * *

"Wake uuuuuup!"

Athrun felt the covers get ripped off as the angry voice rebounded off the insides of his skull. Still quite disoriented from a disturbing dream, Athrun patted his chest and sat up slowly.

"Ugh! You've been making death noises and flailing for the past half hour!" Yzak yelled. His eyes narrowed suddenly, accusingly. "You'd better have been actually asleep, because if you were just messing with me, I swear I'll kill you Athrun Za-"

Athrun's pillow hit him squarely in the face.

"Now you're asking for it, you son of a bitch!" Yzak grabbed the pillow and jumped at Athrun, prepared to smother the life out of his fellow pilot. Athrun struggled, but it seemed as if Yzak were winning.

The door buzzer stopped him, however, as did the voice that followed it.

"Er, this is Jasper..." There was a pause. "The captain says to...get out of bed and eat breakfast if you want any at all!" He rushed through the delivery of the message, obviously quoting Lacus. Yzak and Athrun _were_ perpetually late for breakfast, and it was usually due to these sorts of morning incidents.

Yzak removed the pillow from Athrun's face. They both glared at each other for a long moment. Then both burst out laughing.

"I bet he's there early every day," Yzak commented as he stood up. Jasper was sort of a stickler for rules, protocol, and a healthy breakfast to get the day started. He also was their only natural pilot and a damn good one at that.

Yzak and Athrun continued poking fun at the newest member of the Eternal crew as they donned their uniforms (Yzak in the white of ZAFT and Athrun in the white and blue of ORB) and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"You heard about today's schedule?" Shinn asked as Athrun and Yzak sat down at the table informally known as Pilotable, for obvious reasons. As usual, the angsty Destiny pilot was sitting very nearly in Lunamaria's lap.

"Was there a change?" Athrun asked politely before Yzak could say anything.

Shinn nodded, his brown hair bobbing slightly. Luna took a bite of her apple.

"We're launching at 1300 hours to practice those maneuvers for the show in Scandinavia," Shinn explained. He suddenly grinned. "Do you think our natural friend is up to it?"

Athrun frowned slightly in response. "Shinn, you know as well as the rest of us that Jasper is a good pilot..." he began.

"Probably better than you," Yzak interjected.

"No way is he better than me!" Shinn answered defensively. His voice was louder than necessary.

"Look," Athrun said gently. "I just thought for a moment that you meant that as an... unconscious anti-natural statement." He smiled at Shinn.

"Well it wasn't!" the boy replied angrily. "You don't need to lecture me, Athrun." He stood despite Lunamaria's hand on his shoulder.

"Shinn..." she said softly. "It's okay..." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Remember you said..."

With a huff, Shinn reseated himself.

Yzak and Athrun exchanged a look, but didn't say anything.

* * *

"You know what?" Yzak asked after several hours of absolutely nothing.

"Hm?" Athrun answered, staring out the lounge window into space. He turned to Yzak.

"At least being in a war is _interesting_."

"Hm," Athrun replied. He turned back to the vast expanse of white dots against the black vacuum. With a thud, his forehead hit the cool glass. Perhaps he'd pass the time by counting stars... One...two...three...

He heard Yzak flop onto the couch behind him. Forty-two. The fan on the drink machine suddenly whirred to life. Eight-hundred-seventy.

"I'm so bored," Yzak complained.

Needless to say, the two were early to lunch.

"What the hell?! Fish tacos?" Yzak made a face as he inspected his lunch. "Don't they serve anything _good_ here?"

"Oh, come on," Jasper said, walking up from behind Athrun and the offended Yzak. "Akito tries hard you know."

"Who?" Yzak snarled.

"The cook." Jasper smiled and took a plate with a fish taco. The three headed to Pilotable and sat. They sat in silence for a while, Jasper eating, Athrun doing the same half-heartedly, and Yzak repeatedly stabbing the taco with a fork. Shinn and Luna entered the cafeteria, sparking Athrun out of staring at a point on the doorframe.

"Has anyone seen Kira today?" Athrun asked.

Yzak stabbed down and left the fork vertical in the center of his plate. "Athrun, I've been with you ALL DAY, how in hell would I—"

"Fine," Athrun cut in. "Let me rephrase that." He turned slightly, just enough to exclude the pissy ZAFT pilot. "Jasper, have you seen Kira today?"

Jasper swallowed and nodded. As he spoke, Yzak punctuated his words with a downward chop to the unfortunate fish taco. "He got up early to"—chop!—"um, he"—chop!—"went to see Captain"—chop!—"Clyne, and I haven't"—chop!—"seen him since." Chop! "Yzak, if you wouldn't mind,"—chop!—" could you _please_ stop the chopping?" The chopping ceased, Yzak smirked, and then he began to eat mutilated fish taco.

"Anyway," the younger pilot continued, "I've been thinking... and I don't want to be the one spreading rumors, but... I think Kira and the Captain are, well..._very friendly_...if you know what I mean," he said carefully, finishing in a rush.

Athrun and Yzak both stared. Athrun's fork was stuck halfway between his mouth and his plate.

"Um, what happened here?" Lunamaria asked as she and Shinn approached.

"It's just a thought," Jasper explained, as if he needed an excuse. He looked down as if he had said something wrong.

"What's just a thought?" Shinn asked, sitting down with Luna. She tasted his soup and then just took his bowl. He ignored her, deciding to focus on Jasper.

"Well, I don't mean to make it a big deal, but Kira _does_ spend inordinate amounts of time with the Captain..." he trailed off guiltily. Shinn and Luna just stared in the same way that Athrun and Yzak were still doing.

Finally they all broke out of it. Shinn and Yzak started laughing while Luna tried to hush them. Athrun just sighed.

"We know," he stated. Jasper looked only slightly less bewildered. "What I mean is that _everyone_ knows about Kira and Lacus. Yes, they spend time together.

"They're in love."

Athrun took a last bite of fish taco, collected his dishes, and stood up. He didn't mean for it to be so abrupt, but it must have seemed so, judging by the looks on the others pilots' faces. Yzak and Shinn finally quieted down and a semi-normal conversation started in Athrun's wake as he dumped his tray and headed back to his room.

* * *

Athrun's mind was pleasantly vacant as he sat down.

He didn't realize he'd been sitting in front of his computer, Communications open, and Cagalli smiling at him until Yzak was right behind him.

"Did you call her?" he asked, unclasping his collar and flopping onto his bunk.

Athrun pushed the screen down. "She's not there anyway." Yzak exhaled in a way that made his boredom and anger quite apparent. Athrun glanced at his watch. 1230h.

"Let's go suit up," Athrun suggested, standing and rolling his shoulders.

"About time." Yzak jumped up and met him at the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Injustice

Chapter 2

* * *

The Freedom and the Justice zoomed ahead, side by side. Luna's Impulse and Jasper's Zeus flanked the Destiny, following closely behind. Suddenly, the Freedom and the Justice pulled up and the other three zoomed ahead. The Destiny curved upwards as the other two dived into somersaults that would bring them back behind the Freedom and the Justice. Yzak in the newly-christened Gladiator met the Destiny at the top of its arc and led it back toward the rest. They formed a circle and then all shot a three-second blast from their largest gun. They drew beam swords and pointed them to the center as a finale.

"Good work everyone," Kira's voice rang across the radios, accompanied by his charming smile and knowing eyes.

"Thanks," Jasper replied.

Athrun made a non-committal noise as Yzak began anew his tirade concerning how much time he didn't get to spend in the spotlight. The Impulse and the Destiny were already returning to the Eternal. Jasper followed them.

Yzak contacted Athrun on a private channel. "You wanna ask Kira how to solve all your problems?" he asked. Athrun stared at Yzak's image in his cockpit, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean, he _is_ your girlfriend's brother. He might know her as well as you do..." Yzak trailed off meaningfully.

"As if it's any of his business," Athrun said defensively. "Or any of _your_ business." The last part was a bit on the accusatory side. "And who says Kira solves all my problems?"

"That would be you," Yzak stated. He laughed darkly and disconnected the channel.

Athrun sighed and opened a channel to the Freedom. Kira's eyes flickered to Athrun's, and he smiled. Athrun couldn't help but smile back.

"So, where've you been all day?" Athrun asked. The two drifted side by side towards the Eternal.

"In and out of the Freedom," Kira answered. "And I've been speaking with Lacus." He grinned at Athrun. "Did you miss me?"

Athrun rolled his eyes, laughing. "Not as much as you'd like me to."

"So now we're not friends anymore?" Kira teased.

"Oh, I wish we weren't..." Athrun said, mocking wistfulness.

Kira turned suddenly serious. "Athrun," he began in a tone Athrun had begun to recognize. Some moments Kira sounded like a saint. All gentleness and empathy. "Is there something bothering you?"

The mood suddenly dropped from light to something roughly equivalent to the Justice's weight. Or perhaps the Eternal.

"It's... Cagalli."

Kira's forehead wrinkled. "What happened?"

Athrun looked away from Kira toward the cockpit temperature controls. "That's just it, Kira... Nothing happens."

* * *

Taking Kira's advice, Athrun sat in front of his computer. He opened Communications, and reached a finger to touch Cagalli's face.

_Connecting... One Moment Please... Connecting..._

Athrun sighed and looked around the room. It was a rather uninteresting place to live in, he decided. So stark and bare. He could just disappear and there would be no trace of Athrun Zala left behind. Of course, being trained in ZAFT does that to a person. He could easily guess the reason why, too. Once you die, it's less stuff other personnel have to move out of the room. And plus, it's less stuff to clutter up the room while you're in it, waiting for orders.

He turned back to the computer to find the "Sorry I'm Out" box next to Cagalli's face. He put his fingers on the keyboard, deciding to write her a quick message rather than record one. He'd probably sound less stupid and heartsick if he had a chance to look at his words rather than just trying to blurt them out.

_Dear Cagalli,_ he began, wondering if that sounded too formal or if it would just look weird if he chose anything else. He decided to leave it.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_It's been some time since we've had a chance to talk to each other. Life is pretty boring up here in space. I have Yzak for a roommate (not that he's very boring though). Kira is doing well too. So is Lacus. What have you been up to? How is ORB? I saw you on tv the other day-congrats for another poll with results over 85. Everyone loves you. Especially me._

_Love,_

_Athrun_

Athrun stared at the message. It didn't sound very good at all. In fact, it sounded a lot like what he would have said aloud. And what he wanted to avoid saying. He deleted it.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_I'm out here on the Eternal, very bored and feeling perpetually alone. Why don't you ever have time for me? I know it's my fault too, because I'm up here and not down there, but still, it's tough trying to secretly date you while not being on the same planet. It's really hard. We might as well not be dating, idiot. And this sounds really kind of stupid too._

_I hate my life..._

_Athrun you're dumb._

_What is wrong with me today?_

He stopped. Deleting the message, he closed the computer. Today was probably not the day to try to give her a message. He was just feeling so...?

With a frustrated sigh, he decided he needed to figure out what he was feeling before he complained about it any more.


	4. Chapter 3

Injustice

Chapter 3

* * *

"This is Captain Lacus Clyne of the Eternal Peace Security Administration." The pink-haired leader's voice rang out strongly across the radio.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, Captain," a man's voice echoed. His middle-aged, smiling face appeared in the middle of the bridge's viewing screen. "We welcome your presence." He sounded sincere.

Lacus smiled. "Thank you," she responded. She let her CIC take over from there, as the man directed the Eternal to port. Lacus turned to Kira, who was standing at her shoulder.

"I'm going to give all but our skeleton staff shore leave until 9:00, local time. That should give them all time to relax before the show tomorrow." She smiled at Kira and lowered her voice. "You be sure to get some relaxation time too, Kira. Maybe you should spend some time with Athrun. You two don't seem to be able to do that when we are all so busy." Her look became serious.

Kira nodded, thinking. "I know what you mean. He's been a little down lately."

Lacus gave Kira a brilliant smile and then turned back to her duties. "All but our minimal staff is allowed shore leave. Please return promptly to the Eternal at 900h, local time. Pilots, please eat breakfast before then. That is all. Enjoy your day!"

The sound of cheering came from the hallway leading towards the mobile suit bay, signaling that the mechanics were pleased. Kira smiled at Lacus. "I'll be back early," he promised, and then walked down the hallway to Athrun's room.

* * *

"No, I think that blue looks good on you," Athrun explained. "It highlights your eyes."

Yzak gave his friend a look that clearly asked if Athrun was mentally disturbed.

"Okay, forget I said that last part," Athrun added, wincing.

"You must spend too much time talking to your girlfriend," Yzak commented, straightening the light blue polo. He checked himself out in the mirror.

Athrun was silent. He wished he spent too much time talking to her. Or any time at all. He sat back on his bunk and leaned against the wall.

The door buzzed. He glanced at Yzak and then called out. "Come in."

The door slid back to reveal Kira in civilian clothing. He stepped inside the room as Yzak turned to his bunk, away from the Freedom pilot.

"This is why you're supposed to tell them to state their name and business first, Athrun," he growled. He pretended to be busy making his bed or folding his crisp, white uniform to avoid eye contact with Kira.

Athrun smiled apologetically at Kira. "So... what's up?" he asked.

"Well, since we all have leave, I was thinking that we could go see the city together. It's not often that we're in Helsinki." He looked over his shoulder at Yzak's back. "Of course, you're welcome to come too, Yzak."

"Not. Interested." Athrun could hear the tight control in Yzak's voice.

"Okay. Then, just you and me, Athrun?" Kira remained buoyant.

Athrun nodded and stood up. "How's the weather?" he asked suddenly. Usually he forgot to bring a coat or an umbrella or something when he took leave planetside, unaccustomed to unscheduled downpours or storms. On the moon or Aprilius One, weather was always on schedule, and it was usually warm and sunny.

Kira grinned. "It just started snowing."

"Snowing?!" Athrun was appalled. "I don't have any clothes for the snow. Why is it snowing?" Yzak snickered at his friend's reply. Kira looked ready to laugh as well. "Don't give me that look," Athrun ordered. "And stop laughing! How was I supposed to know there would be snow?" Yzak only laughed harder.

"We can buy you a coat," Kira suggested. "Come on, let's get going before it gets any later." He grabbed Athrun's wrist and pulled him out the door.

The two disembarked and took a small bus to the city center. Outside the frosted windows, snow fell gently and began covering the ground. Kira chatted with the bus driver in English and learned that this was of course not the first snow of the season, but that the earlier snow had already melted. This snow, however, was probably going to stick until spring. The bus driver was even kind enough to drop them off right in front of the mall, noticing that Athrun was coatless.

Once inside, Athrun let his arms relax from holding his sides to keep as warm as possible. The mall was bright and airy, and very warm after the short walk from bus to entrance. Kira unzipped his gray-blue coat and they walked into the nearest store, which happened to sell outdoor wear.

"Here," Kira said, holding out something that looked like a navy blue parka. "You should try this on."

Athrun stared at his best friend. As if he'd wear something like that. "Um, Kira? I don't think so...or is it just eighteen sizes too big?"

Kira regarded the parka-like object thoughtfully. "I just thought it looked warm." He returned it to its rack.

Athrun sighed. Kira pulled out something in a color that could only be described as pure puke-orange. Fortunately, even he realized the mistake and put it back, hurrying to catch up with his friend.

Athrun found a coat that looked fairly warm and had the added bonus of being maroon and black. He picked it up, tossed Kira the hanger, and put the coat on. It fit, so he took it off and walked to the counter.

Athrun swiped his card and turned to Kira. "So, what do you think all of these decorations are for?"

Kira regarded the reindeer and the sleighs thoughtfully for a moment, and then made a guess. "Hanukkah?"

The girl at the counter asked Athrun something. He smiled as he turned to her. "I'm sorry, English please?"

She nodded, and her blond curls bobbed. "ID please?"

Athrun gave her his card and turned to Kira again. He pointed to one of the deer cutouts hanging from the ceiling. "So, what exactly is Hanukkah all about any—"

The clerk made an excited yelp. When the two pilots turned around, she was staring at Athrun with big blue googly-eyes. The words that came out of her mouth was so rapid that Athrun had trouble keeping up, until he gave up the endeavor and realized she was speaking in Finnish. She took a deep breath as Athrun shared a long, concerned look with Kira.

Athrun cleared his throat, smiled politely, and said in his best English, "Is there something wrong, miss?"

She shook her head and looked down, blushing. "You are Athrun Zala?" she asked. He nodded. She became ecstatic again. "That is very good! I have heard much about you! I think you are a very good pilot! I believe—Justice! Justice for all!" Athrun's smile became stuck on his face as she turned to Kira. "And you? You are Mr. Athrun Zala's friend? You live aboard the Eternal too? You are very lucky! We, here, in Scandinavia Kingdom all love Eternal! I will see your show! I will watch Justice. Oh, may I have a picture please?" The girl pulled out a small silver camera and handed it to Kira. "Please take a picture, okay?" Kira nodded as the girl raced around the counter to stand next to Athrun. She leaned into him and smiled. Fortunately, Athrun's smile was still stuck.

Click!


End file.
